hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Eizara
Eizara (えいざら, Ei Zara) is the daughter of the owners of the company Virogen, and the twin sister of Freddie. She attends the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities with him, and is a member of the Specialist's Tower. Appearance Eizara is a young teenage girl of average build, who seemingly has slightly discoloured skin, basically pale, and is often called 'Blue' due to her baby blue hair and dark teal/blue eyes. Her hair is left loose and a bit messy, and reaches down to about her mid-back. As a student and member of the Specialist's Tower, Eizara most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a blue hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with blue, white striped stockings. She is also always seen wearing a white pin bearing the logo of her family's company Virogen on either her sweater or robe, however it is usually covered up by her hair. Personality Differently to her brother Freddie, Eizara has no interest in her family's company Virogen, or taking over when she's older. Instead, she wants to follow her older brother and become a Hunter, however over the years, as Freddie was practically the only one she was close with in her family, she isn't so sure anymore. Timid by nature, Eizara has always been shy, and as such her brother has felt a need to look out for her, which started out honestly, but turned malicious. Freddie has 'protected' Eizara by actively trying to keep her alone, isolated from basically anyone but himself, which has led to Freddie manipulating her into listening to anything he says, including leaving behind her hopes of being a Hunter to instead run Virogen with him when they're older. While Eizara doesn't mean to cause trouble, due to being manipulated by Freddie and doing as he tells her to, she takes his advice and hides her timidness and insecurity behind a fake superiority complex, often coming off as a snob and treating others as inferior, although her real personality may sometimes slip through, as Eizara has been known to breakdown when stressed too much. Because of all this, she's practically unable to befriend others, save for Fumiko, leading to her having a rather lonely life. Similarly, while showing an interest in Kritch, Freddie leads her to view sports overall as pointless, and so Eizara doesn't join her Tower's Kritch team. Background Eizara and her brother Freddie don't talk about their past often. Born into the wealthy family of the Virogen comany, the two of them never saw their parents much, as they were almost always for work. As such, they only ever really had each other, giving them quite the lonely childhood. The twins were both 8 when the Republic of Vrane civil war broke out. Their parents company was used to practice making new medicine for those who were wounded in the war, and other more deadly chemicals, that were to be used as a last resort. This should have granted them immunity from being forced into the military. However, the company, legally, only belonged to their father, and as such, after the first few weeks of fighting, their mother was conscripted into the military. Meanwhile, their older brother was a Hunter, and as such was out of the country when the war was ongoing, despite multiple letters from their father to come home. They never saw their mother again. Eizara and Freddie's father says they changed after learning of their mother's death. Eizara became more quiet and reserved, often locking herself away in her room for days on end, while Freddie constantly pushed for their father to allow him to train to fight, becoming almost reliant on the urge to fight in the war himself one day. This would never happen, however, and one day, 7 years later, the war would come to an end. The following year, Freddie got his wish, and alongside Eizara, was sent by their father to Athelney, in hopes of learning Nen. Plot It is still unknown how or when Eizara first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment Eizara carries no known equipment around with her. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Eizara can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as she has never been shown using it, nor has she been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Eizara and Freddie are partly based off of the two brothers in Kindergarten 2, Theodore and Felix * Similarly to her brother Freddie, it is believed Eizara is not her real name * She and her brother were born on Christmas Day * Eizara has been known to find quite a few of her colleagues annoying, such as: ** Izumi ** Noss ** Kirota ** Amato ** Momoko ** Gaku * Despite this, she actually likes one of the most unpopular people in the school; Scott. This seems to be out of pity, since he has seemingly no friends, however * She has been known to often go out for walks at night instead of going to sleep, which has gotten her in trouble a few times before